


Virgin Chronicles

by kuro__ken



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, i honestly dont know, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro__ken/pseuds/kuro__ken
Summary: “Fine, I’ll tell you,” Yamaguchi wracked his brain on what kind of lie he was gonna spew out so Tsukishima didn’t know how much he loved him, “Um… are you… a virgin still?”What the fuck, Yamaguchi?
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 148





	1. Yamaguchi's Endless Love

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i had a weird idea for a tsukiyama fanfic so here i am... all characters are aged up to third years!! but in this story there wont be any smut since I am uncomfortable w writing that. just mentions~

_How could Tsukishima be so perfect? His skin was soft, smooth and so… so kissable. His hair was silky even when it was wild from sleeping. His nose was so perfectly pointed. It made his face so perfectly balanced. His legs were skinny but so toned. They went on for miles. Did he ever hate having long legs? He shouldn’t. They are perfect. His hands. Oh god, his hands. Everything about his hands just makes me so horn-_

“Yamaguchi?” Yachi waves her hand in front of Yamaguchi’s dreamy expression. Yamaguchi jumps slightly when he notices her trying to get his attention, “Are you okay? You were zoned out for like 6 minutes? Do you need to go to the nurse? Is your brain okay?”

Yamaguchi shakes his head, hair falling in front of his eyes, “Uh… n-no I’m okay, Yachi. I’m just watching the court. Well, I’m watching Tsukishima. It’s just Tsukishima is so…” He trails off, biting his lower lip while staring at his best friend.

Best friend. That title stabbed Yamaguchi’s heart. In this whole world, the one thing he wanted the most was to be able to call Tsukishima his boyfriend. He wanted to feel the warmth around that title. Most importantly, he wanted to keep Tsukishima for his own. He saw how other girls and boys looked at his tall friend. It made his heart shudder against his ribcage and blood boil with pure jealousy. The jealousy was so bad it flared up even when his teammates talked to Tsukishima.

But how could he be jealous of someone that wasn’t even his? That was the shitty part.

“He’s so what, Yamaguchi?” Yachi looks up at him with worried eyes, “You are beginning to worry me. You keep spacing out. Are you sure everything is okay?”

Yamaguchi goes to calm her anxieties when he gets interrupted, “Don’t worry about him, Yachi. Our Yamaguchi is just a little ditzy at times. Isn’t that right, Yams?” Tsukishima laughs at the blank stare Yamaguchi gave him. His big hand patted Yamaguchi’s head. The warmth of his hand traveled down Yamaguchi’s head to his fingers. It was a peaceful feeling really.

_ Our Yamaguchi. _

_ Our…. Yamaguchi…. _

If it was socially acceptable to break out in horrible dance moves out of pure happiness, Yamaguchi would do it right now. He would go crazy in the middle of the gym if Tsukishima wouldn’t think he was an absolute weirdo. He couldn’t believe Tsukishima just called him ‘Our.’ 

To most, this would be a small victory, if even one at all, but to Yamaguchi, this meant the world.

“There he goes spacing out again.” Yachi nibbles at her fingers while Tsukishima scoffs arrogantly. His face showed a slight hint of worry for his friend.

Another victory to Yamaguchi.

It was the small things he realized.

“Come on, Tadashi,” Tsukishima pulls out the first name. This day keeps getting better, “Let’s go home. Clearly, your head is on your shoulders backward.” Tsukishima grabs Yamaguchi’s hand and drags him out of the gym, leaving behind a very worried Yachi.

“Tsukki… what are you doing?” Yamaguchi looks down at his wrist where Tsukishima’s hand gripped tightly, “It kinda hurts.” Tsukishima lets out a grunt of apology and shoves his hands in his pockets. They were steadily walking towards Yamaguchi’s house. The cool fall air nipped at their faces but it was a welcome feeling for both of them. Fall was when they could hang out the most due to school breaks.

Tsukishima looks around awkwardly for a bit before looking at Yamaguchi dead in the eyes. It made Yamaguchi want to recoil in shock. But he stayed still to try and keep calm.

“What is up with you today? You have been spacing out and not talking as much.” His cheeks tinge a slight pink color. They always got pink when he voiced out concern or showed any emotion.

_ God how can he be so cute. _

Yamaguchi shakes his head a bit to sort his thoughts, “I-i don’t really know…” He looks up at the sky seeing it’s beautiful shades mixing and blending together. He just wanted to look anywhere other than Tsukishima because he might say or do something he would regret.

Tsukishima doesn’t like this answer, “If you don’t tell me what’s wrong right now,” He pauses for a moment to find a good punishment, “I won’t walk you home anymore.” Yamaguchi whips his head around to look at Tsukishima. 

That was too much for Yamaguchi to even consider. Walking Yamaguchi home was something Tsukishima had ALWAYS done. He couldn’t just take it away now.

“You wouldn’t… No… That’s _unfair_ , Tsukki!”

“I think it’s unfair you won’t tell me, _your best friend_ , what’s on your mind.” Tsukishima deadpans. Yamaguchi can’t disagree, he would feel rotten if Tsukishima kept what he was feeling completely hidden.

Even if Tsukishima was an asshole sometimes, he still confided in Yamaguchi about how he was feeling and what was on his mind.

But god damn, that best friend title was really sticking Yamaguchi in the chest right now. He hated it more than anything. If it was a human he wouldn’t hesitate to punch it straight in the stomach and stomp it to death.

“Fine, I’ll tell you,” Yamaguchi wracked his brain on what kind of lie he was gonna spew out so Tsukishima didn’t know how much he loved him, “Um… are you… a virgin still?”

_ What the fuck, Yamaguchi? _

“What the fuck, Yamaguchi?” At least the two mirrored thought processes.

“That’s what’s been on my mind!” Yamaguchi sputters out, face violently red, “Take it or leave it, Saltyshima!”

Tsukishima rolls his eyes, “You aren’t allowed to hang out with Hinata anymore but… are the thoughts about your virginity or… mine?” Yamaguchi has to hold on to the railing on the side of the road to process the sentence he was just forced to hear.

God, he didn’t even think about virginity in the first place. He just wanted to date Tsukishima. Why did he have to say such a shitty reason?

“I guess… both?” Yamaguchi struggled to speak his words. This whole situation was so fucking weird. Was Tsukishima about to go into detail about his virginity? Was Yamaguchi going to as well? 

Yamaguchi fucked up.

“Well,” Tsukishima continues walking down the road so Yamaguchi has no choice but to follow him and listen to what he’s about to say, “If I can be honest, I’m not a virgin.”

_** What. ** _

“What.” Yamaguchi’s voice was as monotonous as it could've been. His brain went straight to white noise. He no longer had the capacity to think coherent sentences anymore. His brain had decided to empty all brain cells at Tsukishima’s words.

“I lost it last year… when we were second years,” Tsukishima rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, “With… You don’t need to know all of that. Why are you thinking about virginity anyway?”

Yamaguchi couldn’t form words. Good thing they were conveniently at his house already. God was on Yamaguchi’s side for ONCE.

Tsukishima stopped, waiting for Yamaguchi to answer him but he doesn’t. He just walks up the stairs and into his house, not even telling his beloved Tsukki goodbye. 

This type of pain was new. It was a gnawing type of pain. It was going to be at the back of his head every time he talked to or even looked at Tsukishima. Yamaguchi felt kind of silly for even thinking it was possible to lose his virginity to Tsukishima. They had never even been remotely romantic in any way before. 

Yamaguchi walked to his room and closed his door quietly behind him. He slumped against the door frame and pulled out his phone.

** To: Hinata **

** [5:09 PM] **

— _Help me lose my virginity._

** From: Hinata **

** [5:10 PM] **

— _What._


	2. Brain Cells

Yamaguchi’s leg bounced up and down rapidly as he waited for Hinata to show up at the front of his house. God, how could he have texted his friend that? Was his brain really that desperate? How was Hinata of all people even going to help him with this? That man was as clueless to all of this as Yamaguchi was.

He felt a fit of jealousy he had never felt before when Tsukishima revealed his secret. Jealousy mixed with unfiltered sadness. It wasn’t a good combination. How dare that tall asshole to keep it a secret for a whole year? He thought their friendship was deeper than that, but apparently, it wasn’t. It made Yamaguchi froth at the mouth with rage. 

“Yams!” His attention was directed to his friend, who was running down the hill at full speed towards him, “I’m here! Let’s lose virginities!!” Yamaguchi flies from his seated position over to his clueless friend to clamp a hand around Hinata’s mouth.

“My parents are inside you idiot!” Yamaguchi drags his shorter friend through the door, up the stairs, and into his room, “And we aren’t losing _anything_ today!” He closes the door behind him softly so his parents didn’t come checking on them. That would be the last thing they needed.

Hinata stares at Yamaguchi with a sad expression, “We aren’t losing anything?”

Yamaguchi shakes his head to which Hinata whines for a couple of minutes.

_Maybe a couple of brain cells…_ Yamaguchi thought was a loud sigh.

“So, what are we doing then?” Hinata plops down on the bed situated against the wall, “We are just gonna talk about it? Lame…” Yamaguchi had to agree with him on that. This whole situation screamed Lame.

Yamaguchi sits on the floor, looking at Hinata with pleading eyes, “I have to get this off of my chest. Please, Hinata, just listen to what I have to say.” Hinata nods reluctantly.

Yamaguchi felt a bit of guilt creeping up his chest when he realized he was about to reveal a secret Tsukishima told him in private. He wondered if he should just call this whole thing off. He needed to let his feelings out or else he was going to explode from jealousy and sadness. He knew he couldn’t talk about this to anyone other than Hinata. He just prayed Hinata wouldn’t tell Kageyama who would definitely bully Tsukishima about it. 

That would be the worst-case scenario. Tsukishima would never even spare another glance in Yamaguchi’s direction if that happened.

“Tsukishima told me yesterday,” Yamaguchi pushes his head into his hands for a bit before looking back up at Hinata, “He is no longer a virgin. I just… feel like an idiot.” Hinata makes a noise of encouragement.

Yamaguchi continues at Hinata’s prompt, “It just makes me feel so shitty. I’ve been avoiding him but for what reason? It’s hard to talk to him about this, though.”

Hinata nods, putting a hand on Yamaguchi’s shoulder, “Did you think you were gonna lose it… together?” Hinata whispers the last part and Yamaguchi flails backward. It was so incredibly embarrassing when he heard someone else say it. It was so stupid. Yamaguchi was so, so stupid.

This whole thing was stupid.

Yamaguchi doesn’t get the chance to reply before Hinata is standing up abruptly, a look of confidence clouding his features. 

That was kind of scary. Confidence in Hinata always ended up with a huge mess to be cleaned up after.

“Yamaguchi!” Hinata semi-shouts, making Yamaguchi tense up, “I will find someone you can lose your virginity to and make Tsukishima regret even thinking about another person like that!” Before he could even try to respond Hinata was flying out of the door to leave Yamaguchi with his thoughts.

This was definitely not where he thought this was going to go.

—

The tension in the air was definitely there and thick. The once close friends sat across from each other, awkwardly looking around waiting for the right moment to say something. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had met up in a ramen shop after Yamaguchi had avoided him for three days straight, which was insanely unusual. Even Tsukishima felt his loss in presence. Tsukishima hadn’t prepared for the other to still be awkward around him when they finally met up.

Tsukishima texted him an abrupt, “Meet me at the ramen shop down your road in 20 minutes.” and Yamaguchi complied even though he didn’t want to even look in the same direction of Tsukishima.

He felt if he looked at Tsukishima all of his jealousy would spill out in a moment.

“Yamaguchi-“

“I’m gonna lose my virginity soon,” Yamaguchi says before Tsukishima can muster up any words, “I’m not going to tell you who it’s going to go to but—“

“Is this what this is all about?” Tsukishima scoffs incredulously at his friend, “Are you seriously mad that I lost my virginity before you? How childish.” Yamaguchi knew this was childish but hearing Tsukishima say that made him even angrier.

Yamaguchi gets red in the face, “It’s not that you lost it before me… it’s how you didn’t even bother to tell me. I thought we were close enough to tell each other those types of things.” Tsukishima leans forward, trying to intimidate Yamaguchi. It was a thing he did when he thought Yamaguchi was being stupid.

“Listen, Tadashi,” The first name comes out. Usually, Yamaguchi would be over the moon about this but he can't be happy about it right now, “Virginity isn’t anything special. It’s just a social construct. if you don’t want to lose it right now, then don’t! It’s just a stupid concept-“

“It isn’t stupid to me!” He lashes out at Tsukishima. Tsukishima looks taken aback at the boldness of Yamaguchi, “You may think it’s stupid but I don’t think it is. Who are you to preach to me about stuff like this?”

Yamaguchi stands up, grabbing his phone, and walking out before Tsukishima can say anything to him. He was so ashamed he got so worked up but he couldn’t help it. It’s not like Tsukishima knew how he was feeling right now.

If he could, he would've just confessed to Tsukishima already to get it off of his chest. If he would've just done that in the first place they wouldn’t be in this awkward mess. Yamaguchi was so mad that the question that came out of his mouth that day was about virginity. It had ruined everything. Yamaguchi wishes he could be honest with his feelings but he was terrified Tsukishima wouldn’t feel the same way and then their friendship would be completely over. 

“Being a virgin is unexpectedly hard.” Yamaguchi huffs out.

** To: Hinata **

** [2:01 PM] **

— _When are you going to find me that person?_

** From: Hinata **

** [2:06 PM] **

— _I got him. He's a real looker._

_\-- You better thank me for this._

_\-- Come over to my house at 5?_

** To: Hinata **

** [2:07 PM] **

— _I’ll be there._


	3. Fucked Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops a double update lmao!! i started writing this after the other chapter and I finished it sooner than expected. sorry!!

Tsukishima looked at how Yamaguchi wobbled around the gym a couple of days after their incident at the ramen place. He noticed how stilted Yamaguchi’s playing was, having to stop and pause like his muscles couldn’t take it anymore. He noticed how Hinata would poke fun at him at random times and how Yamaguchi would flush. He noticed every little thing about Yamaguchi, but he didn’t notice that. He was so dumb it hurt Tsukishima sometimes. 

He never noticed the feelings Tsukishima had for him. 

“This is pissing me off a little bit,” Tsukishima mutters to himself as he watches Hinata punch Yamaguchi in his shoulder. Yamaguchi rubbed his shoulder and limped over to the cart. It wasn’t a huge limp, but it was enough to make Tsukishima just see red.

Tsukishima hated having this emotion. Jealousy was an unneeded emotion, it did nothing but make people mad at each other and overthink about the tiniest things. It made him feel like an elementary school student. No one should feel this way because their friend lost their virginity. But, alas, here he was. Now he realized why Yamaguchi reacted that way.

The two needed to work out their unresolved feelings for each other. But both were too dense to realize and talk it out. 

“Hey, Yamaguchi!” Hinata pokes at Yamaguchi’s side, “I think your little Tsukki is getting a bit jealous.” Hinata motions to the other side of the gym where Tsukishima was staring at the two with a particularly brooding expression. When he noticed the two staring at him, he whipped his body around in the other direction. It made them laugh with each other for a short moment.

“Should I keep this up?” Yamaguchi wobbles for emphasis on what he’s talking about. Hinata nods his head rapidly. Kageyama walks up to them with a menacing stare but Hinata grabs on his waist anyways not caring if he was mad.

“Yamaguchi,” He says gruffly, trying to shake Hinata off of his side, “If he says anything to you… you can do what we mentioned the other day, okay? I’ll take one for the team.” Yamaguchi felt his heart swell at Kageyama’s rare act of kindness.

Yamaguchi smiles brightly at Kageyama, who smiles back awkwardly, “Thanks, Kags!”

_“Hinata, I’m here!” Yamaguchi kicks his shoes off when he enters Hinata’s house. It was 5 PM and Yamaguchi was ready to see who Hinata prepared for him. His heart was racing, he felt like he was about to do something super wrong but he also wanted to show Tsukishima that he could do adult things too. It was the time that the two of them did things on their own anyway._

_“Come upstairs!!” He hears Hinata yell down to him.He begins to make his way up to his room. He stops at Hinata’s door, taking in a breath. His heart was pounding against his chest so hard it almost felt like he was going to go into cardiac arrest at any moment. He decides it’s better to just get it over with rather than worry too much over it. Yamaguchi flings the door open and steps in to see who Hinata chose for him._

_“Oi, Yamaguchi,” Kageyama tilts his head up at him, “Ready to get this over with?”_

_“Kageyama?!” Yamaguchi falls against the door frame. Hinata giggles and pads over to his friend, pulling on his hand to drag him further in the room. Yamaguchi just let Hinata drag him around. His body felt like it was going to collapse into itself._

_“He’s quite the looker, right?!” Kageyama rubs the back of his neck at Hinata’s words. Yamaguchi stares blankly at the setter. He couldn’t do it. Not with Kageyama. He wondered why Hinata even offered up Kageyama when they were so close._

_“I… I can’t! Not with him!” Yamaguchi stutters out, face flushing a deep red color. Kageyama chuckles a bit before walking over to the two who were sitting on the edge of the bed. He puts his hands on top of both of their heads._

_Hinata turns his head to look at Yamaguchi, “We have decided to make a plan! No losing virginities here!” Kageyama nods at Hinata’s words._

_Yamaguchi was at a loss of words. How were they going to pull off this plan? Knowing these two idiots, it wouldn’t work in the least bit. Tsukishima would see right through it._

_“What’s… the plan?” Yamaguchi asks, not looking forward to their idiotic response._

_Kageyama responds, “You will just act like you lost your virginity, you know hobbling around since we both think you would be receiving,” That kind of stung, “And if Tsukishima asks who you did it with and you can’t delay it anymore… you can just say it was me.”_

_Kageyama was taking one for the team. Literally._

_“Wouldn’t Tsukishima literally obliterate you?” Yamaguchi looks at Kageyama who has a proud look resting on his features._

_“I would do anything to beat that tall bitch into a pulp,” His voice was dark, “So I’ll do this one thing for you, Yamaguchi.”_

_Yamaguchi didn’t know if he should appreciate this or just wonder why he ever decided to trust Hinata with this information._

“We need to talk.” Tsukishima walks over to the three who were congregating at the top of the gym. Tsukishima looked so mad, it frightened Yamaguchi a bit.

Yamaguchi looks at Kageyama and Hinata who both motion for him to just get the talk over with. He knew it would just be better if they could talk it out rather than trying to prolong it for any longer.

“Okay.” With a verbal consent, Tsukishima grabs Yamaguchi’s wrist roughly, dragging him out of the gym and to the edge of the school where no one went. Tsukishima let go of his wrist when they made it there, leaving a ring of red around Yamaguchi’s hand. 

Yamaguchi leaned against a wall as Tsukishima paced back and forth trying to find the right words to say.

Yamaguchi grips at his gyms shorts before speaking up, “What do we need to talk about?”

“I’m trying to find some kinder words than what I’m thinking right now,” Tsukishima shakes his head, “Because what I would say right now would definitely hurt your feelings.”

Yamaguchi grimaces, “Just say it.” His words were small but Tsukishima could still hear them. He scoffed, looking off to the side slightly before glancing at Yamaguchi.

His gaze was so deadly. Yamaguchi had never seen Tsukishima so mad before, it looked like he could barely control his expressions. He could see the red traveling up his neck and ears.

God this was scary.

“Who the fuck did you do **_it_** with?”

“Why do you want to know?” Yamaguchi retaliates quickly. He wasn’t going to let Tsukishima get away with bullying an answer out of him.

“Tadashi,” Tsukishima shakes his head, “Don’t fucking play with me right now. I’m so unbelievably mad, I don’t even know if I have ever been this mad before. So, just answer me.” 

Yamaguchi crosses his arms across his chest suddenly feeling bolder than ever, “Why? You acted like I was an idiot when I got mad at you! Why do you get to suddenly feel mad and it’s okay?”

Tsukishima runs a hand through his hair, “Just tell me who you did it with.” His words were short and choppy. He couldn’t even try to hide the jealousy he was feeling.

Yamaguchi bites his lip, looking at the taller male with a slight air of defiance. He shakes his head.

Wrong choice.

Tsukishima grabs Yamaguchi’s frail shoulder in his big hands, “Who the fuck did you sleep with, Tadashi?!” He had never been yelled at by Tsukishima before. It made his heartache knowing he was making Tsukishima so mad but he needed to stand his ground. He couldn’t let Tsukishima continue to treat him like that like he was an idiot for having feelings.

“I’m not going to tell you!” Yamaguchi yells back. He had never seen a look of disgust like that on Tsukishima’s face before. It made him feel dirty almost.

“Yamaguchi-“

“He slept with me,” Tsukishima turns around, letting go of Yamaguchi’s shoulder from the shock, “What are you going to do about it, huh?” Kageyama walked into the alleyway with a smug look on his face.

Yamaguchi’s breathing speeds up when the two glared at each other, “Kageyama-“

“Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima’s tone was warning him not to address the other one, “Is this fucking true?”

They had fucked up. This wasn’t going to Yamaguchi’s plan. He just wanted to get Tsukishima a little jealous, he didn’t want to fully ruin their friendship. He didn’t want to ruin the team’s dynamic. He didn’t want them to fight, no matter how much Kageyama said he wanted to.

Yamaguchi had fucked up.

He looked over at Kageyama who gave him a slight nod before returning his gaze to Tsukishima. It was enough to encourage Yamaguchi to answer.

“Yes,” His breathing made his voice staccato, “It’s true.”


	4. Pulp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh we are almost done!!! how are you guys liking this so far??? i hope you enjoy it :(

Yamaguchi had never seen such a mess in his life. He had never seen Tsukishima like this. It shocked him down to the core. His reaction to the whole ordeal was terrifying, it was like an animalistic type of rage. Tsukishima let the rage rip through him as he lunged through the air to attack Kageyama. 

Kageyama lands on the ground with a loud shout and the two begin fighting it out. Yamaguchi couldn’t believe his eyes, this was unlike anything he had ever seen before. The sound of Tsukishima’s fist pounding the side of Kageyama’s face sound like a baseball being hit over and over again. It made Yamaguchi shake in fear, tears lining his eyes before falling on his cheeks.

Kageyama couldn’t even do anything but sit there and take it, Tsukishima’s anger and adrenaline had made him way stronger than the setter. He sat there and took every single punch with a loud grunt. He didn’t even try to fight back. Guilt crept up Yamaguchi’s body. This was all his fault.

Yamaguchi had to close his eyes and ears, it was too much. Seeing Kageyama get obliterated for his sake, for a stupid revenge plan, made his chest feel like it was being stomped on. He sunk down to the ground, tears pouring out of the sides of his shut eyes. His fingers dug into his ears, trying his hardest to drown out the sounds of the punches.

_Make it stop, please, someone make it stop._

He jumped out of fear, thinking he was next in Tsukishima’s rage when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see Hinata standing in front of him, tears making his eyes look shiny and burning trails down his cheeks. Yamaguchi looked behind him to survey the damage that had just been done. Kageyama was perched against the wall with a school nurse tending the wounds to his face. His face was so bloody and bruised but Kageyama looked indifferent as usual. He just looked at Hinata with slightly worried eyes before turning his attention back to the nurse.

Tsukishima was getting yelled at by the principal of the school, his hands being wrapped by Yachi. Yamaguchi could see blood already seeping through the medical gauze. Yachi was panicking as she tried to wrap more around so the bleeding would stop. Tsukishima didn’t even try to look at Yamaguchi. He looked everywhere _but_ him.

Yamaguchi finally looked at Hinata who was still standing in front of him, “We really fucked this one up, didn’t we?”

Hinata nods, more tears falling out of his eyes, “Hell yeah we did.”

—

Tsukishima was suspended from school for two weeks and he was forced to do 8 hours of community service in order to stay on the volleyball team, Yamaguchi heard that he got the community service done within one day. That was so typical of Tsukishima.

Kageyama was reprimanded for instigating the fight, but he didn’t get in too much trouble since he barely landed one hand on the tall blonde. He had to get a brace for his jaw so it didn’t pop out of the socket while he was talking and because of that, he wasn’t allowed to play volleyball for three months.

Hinata tried to tell Yamaguchi it wasn’t his fault but he couldn’t help but feel so guilty. Kageyama’s face was in bad shape and he couldn’t play his last year on the volleyball team. Hell, he could barely even see out of his left eye because of the repeated punches to that side. Yamaguchi felt bad even when Kageyama told him it was 100% okay.

_“I needed a break anyways,” Kageyama mutters while readjusting the brace, “My muscles are super sore for carrying the team for the past three years.”_

_“Shut the fuck up, Kageyama.” Hinata punches his shoulder. Kageyama responds by dropping to his knees for dramatic effect._

Tsukishima hadn’t even tried to talk to him either, which was to be expected, but it still stung.

“Yamaguchi,” Kageyama sips on his milk, “Don’t worry about it. He’s probably just ashamed for letting his jealousy get ahold of him like that.” 

Hinata agrees, eyes shining brightly, “Yeah! Why don’t you go visit him after school? He shouldn’t have any community service left to do, either.”

Yamaguchi grimaces at the thought of having to face Tsukishima, “I don’t know. What if he absolutely despises me after this?”

Kageyama shakes his head, “I’m telling you… what he did to me was an act of pure jealousy. The only reason he hasn’t come talking to you is that he’s embarrassed for letting himself get that angry. He probably thinks you know his true feelings so he’s all shook up.” Yamaguchi bites at the skin around his nails in contemplation.

The two in front of him were right, he couldn’t let YEARS of friendship go down the drain just because of some tension. It was better to bite the bullet and talk it out, like adults, rather than let the bad feelings fester. Even if it ended wrong, he still would feel better than never talking to Tsukishima again.

“Alright,” Yamaguchi decides. Hinata and Kageyama smile proudly at his newfound confidence, “I’ll go visit him and talk everything over. I just wanna see my Tsukki again.”

Kageyama’s grin immediately falls off of his face, “That was a little fucking **_gross_** , if I can be honest, Yamaguchi.”

Hinata nods his head, “Yeah… I think so too.”

Yamaguchi didn’t care though. That was _his_ Tsukki. He wasn’t going to let that change because of something as stupid as this. If Kageyama was urging him to talk to him, then it had to be okay.

He hoped he was right.

—

Yamaguchi braced himself as he walks up the steps to Tsukishima’s house. His mom and brother usually weren’t home at this time, he hoped he was right this time. He wanted to talk to Tsukishima by himself so they could express how they were feeling without the fear of someone listening in.

Yamaguchi knocks against the wooden door. He waited for a couple of moments before the door swings open, revealing Tsukishima. 

God, he looked good.

His hair was a little bit messy while he was wearing a baggy t-shirt and some running shorts. The look of shock on his face when he saw Yamaguchi was even attractive to him right now.

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi fiddles with the bottom of his shirt, “Can we talk?”

Tsukishima lets out a little cough, opening the door up further, allowing Yamaguchi to walk in, “Come on in.”

The two went up to his room after Yamaguchi took off his backpack and shoes. The tension was apparent but Yamaguchi wasn’t going to let that hurt him. He needed to let what he was feeling off of his chest. They couldn’t go on like this forever. 

They reached his room. Tsukishima sat at his desk while Yamaguchi awkwardly stood against the door. It was never like this usually. Yamaguchi would usually plop on his bed and read the recent Science magazine Tsukishima had on his bed. But he felt like that would be too inappropriate in a situation like this. He stuck to the door like glue, hoping it seemed natural.

“Tsukishima-“

“Let me talk first,” Tsukishima’s booming voice caught Yamaguchi off guard, “I lied.”

Yamaguchi furrowed his eyebrows, “What? What do you mean you lied?”

Tsukishima stands up, facing Yamaguchi. His face was a little red as he fought to find the right words to say, “When you asked about my virginity… I wanted to seem cooler. Like more experienced. So I lied when you asked me about that. I’m still a virgin…”

Life was a big, huge laughing stock. Yamaguchi had decided at that moment that God found it funny to put Yamaguchi through these situations, just to make him look like a fool.

“Are you serious?”

Tsukishima looks off to this side, “Please, don’t be mad—“

“I’m still a virgin too,” Yamaguchi confesses. Tsukishima pauses in his tracks at the confession. The two virgins stare at each other, a mix of shock, horror, amusement, and embarrassment clear on their faces.

“Huh?” Tsukishima asks, holding back a laugh. Yamaguchi grins seeing him grinning. The two break into a fit of laughter at the absurdity of the whole scenario.

“Kageyama, Hinata, and I made this plan,” Yamaguchi laughs, “So I could get revenge on you for losing your virginity first.” It was hard to finish his sentence due to the laughter wracking his body. Tsukishima was hunched over, silent laughing at the stupidness of the two of them.

“So,” Tsukishima pushes up his glasses, “I beat the fuck out of Kageyama for no reason — and he let me?” Yamaguchi falls against the door, the pain of laughing too much for him.

He just nods hoping Tsukishima could feel his answer. Before Yamaguchi can do anything else, Tsukishima is grabbing his face. Yamaguchi looks into Tsukishima’s eyes which were radiating pure love.

“So,” Yamaguchi whispers, “What’s this all about then?”

Tsukishima leans in closer, “Isn’t it obvious we both like each other, now? I mean we tried to appeal to each other with our virginity status.”

Yamaguchi leans closer too, their lips brushing against each other lightly, “I think it’s a little obvious now, too.”

Tsukishima hums, finally closing the gap between the two of them. His lips were so soft and supple. Yamaguchi was over the moon as he gripped Tsukishima’s toned arm for support. He felt his knees would give out if he didn’t.

So this is what love is all about, huh?


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short little chapter to wrap it all up!! thank you all for reading this story even though it was super short and not that good :(( it means a lot to get all of these comments and kudos so thank you so much! i hope i can return with a better story soon :))

Yamaguchi had never felt this happy in his life. Tsukki was finally his. 100% his, no competition, no worries, no fear. He could kiss him when he wanted, he could hold him whenever he pleased, he could tease him and then kiss him to make it up. It was a freeing feeling almost. He never had to think about his actions or worry about what he said around Tsukishima anymore. Tsukishima was _his._

Tsukishima, even though he hid it pretty well, felt the exact same way. His life with Yamaguchi had just begun but all he could see were roses. There was nothing Yamaguchi could do wrong. Even little mistakes in practices and games made Tsukishima’s chest swell with love. Every day was a blessing, in his eyes. Yamaguchi was so adorable it honestly hurt him at some times. He was so happy he could hold him in his arms.

It was a miracle.

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi hands Tsukishima a bottle of water after practice, “Make sure to rehydrate yourself.” Tsukishima pats Yamaguchi’s head, making Yamaguchi blush under his touch.

“Rehydrate yourself too, Tadashi.” Tsukishima’s voice was low to where no one but Yamaguchi could hear it. It made Yamaguchi’s heart flutter against his chest. Tsukishima was so good with words even if he didn’t realize it. It was probably due to how smart he was. Or maybe Yamaguchi was just head over heels for the taller. He could never figure it out.

Hinata bounds over to the two, Kageyama being dragged along of course, with a huge grin settled on his face, “So… are you two… you know!! Are you guys dating?” His voice was sing-song when he finally spit out the question. Kageyama rolled his eyes and muttered, _‘Of course they are, dumbass.’_ but Hinata didn’t listen to him. He just continued to stare at Yamaguchi and Tsukishima with twinkling eyes.

Tsukishima shocks Yamaguchi by gripping his shoulders tightly, pulling him close to his chest, looking dead in Kageyama’s eyes, and saying confidently, “Yamaguchi is my boyfriend. Back off, _milk boy_.”

Kageyama tenses up at his words. Hinata and Yamaguchi look at the two tall men with anticipation, “I don’t want him anyways, _beanpole_ ,” Kageyama grabs Hinata in a similar fashion, “This one right here is **mine**!” Hinata blushes a deep red and Yamaguchi laughs in excitement, burying his face in Tsukishima’s chest.

Tsukishima and Kageyama share a look of mutual respect. 

—-

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi pulls at Tsukishima’s shirt, “Look at the sky, Tsukki!!” He points up at the sun setting. It painted the sky a beautiful bluish-pink. In some parts, the sky was already beginning to be sparkled with stars. 

Tsukishima couldn’t take his eyes off of Yamaguchi, though. It was like Yamaguchi had him in some kind of trance. No matter how beautiful the sky was, he thought Yamaguchi was 100 times, no 300 times, more beautiful. The way his freckles spotted his skin was like the stars in the night sky. The way his eyes twinkled rivaled the moon in beauty. 

Tsukishima could feel a blush creeping up his neck and resting on his face. He was falling deeply in love, there was no denying. Now that he knew Yamaguchi felt the same way he felt it was okay to let his emotions run wild.

He grabs Yamaguchi’s hand and pins him against the railing that overlooks the ocean, “Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima loves the look of shock that is displayed on Yamaguchi’s red cheeks, “No matter how beautiful the sky is, you will always be prettier in my books. I hope you never forget that.” Yamaguchi looks to the side, stuttering a couple of word fragments before snapping his jaw shut.

Tsukishima grabs his chin delicately, turning his face towards him. He bends down and gives him a soft kiss, not caring who saw. The sunset behind him, casting a golden tinge on the two of them.

Yeah, they both could get used to this feeling.


End file.
